Queen of Disaster
by PenGirl97
Summary: When Aria and Ezra break up, Spencer, Hanna and Emily scheme to bring the two lovers back together, but the fractured relationship may require more help than the three teenage girls can provide.
1. End of The World

**End of the World**

"Aria," Ezra began as he grabbed his glass of scotch off the marbled counter, "I don't even know how you can honestly say that to me!"

Aria's blood was boiling as she took a step closer to where Ezra was pacing.

"How can you even think that what you did was ok?!" She screamed back, her voice slightly louder than before.

Aria and Ezra stared blankly at one another before Ezra's empty eyes unlocked from Aria's raging ones.

"Maybe we need to take a break," Ezra said carefully, his eyes locked on the scratched and stained wooden floor of the apartment.

"Really? That's your solution? Just take a break and see if we end up together in the end? Or is this so you can experiment with whatever her name is?" Aria shrieked, her voice shaking with anger.

"Clearly we need a break!" Ezra countered, ignoring her comment and closing the distance between them.

Aria could smell the scotch on his breath, and it only fueled her fire and current disdain for him.

"The only thing that's clear is that you're drunk," Aria hissed under her breath.

"I'm not drunk, Aria! And how would you know? You're just a child. How could you understand any of this?"

Aria's stomach flipped as she heard those words. The exact words she had feared ever since she found out the age gap between her and Ezra.

"A _child_?" Aria murmured, laughing ironically to herself, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Is that what you think I am? Just a phase you're going through, or should I say _went _through? I'm just the child you fucked around with until you got bored and found someone else? Christ, Ezra, are you **that **fucking cliché?" Aria roared, forcefully raking her shaking hands through her dark hair.

"Aria, I didn't mean it," Ezra said slowly, "you're not a child, but you are acting like one in this moment. "

"I think that break you suggested sounds pretty damn good right now, Ezra. I'll see you later," Aria said calmly, seething inwardly as she walked over to the large chestnut dresser and began throwing things of hers into a nearby discarded shopping bag.

"Aria," Ezra began, walking over to where Aria was kneeling on the floor, and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Aria screamed, jumping to her feet. "You don't touch me anymore. You lost the right. We're done."

She frantically packed up everything familiar to her in sight, overflowing the large Nordstrom bag.

"Aria," Ezra tried once again, his features noticeably softer than before, "please just wait a minute."

"You asked me to do this," Aria replied, grabbing her purse and throwing her set of keys carelessly onto the glass coffee table. "Have a nice life."

Aria slammed the brown door to Ezra's apartment closed behind her, leaving Ezra frozen in place, and walked quickly down the chemically scented stairs.

Aria squinted out into the darkness that was only illuminated by the dim streetlights, and cursed herself for getting into a fight so late at night.

"God dammit," Aria murmured to herself as she fished for her iPhone in the mess that was her oversized purse.

Aria's fingers hovered over the number on speed dial for a moment before she forced herself to press her thumb onto the touchscreen.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up," Aria whispered as she heard the phone ringing once, twice, three times.

"What?" Emily murmured over the line, clearly still groggy from sleep.

"I need you to come get me," Aria said, glancing down the dark street nervously.

"What? Now? Where are you?" Emily suddenly seemed more awake; knowing how dangerous the streets of Rosewood could get at night, especially with "A" always lurking around.

"Yes. Now. I'm at…Ezra's apartment. I'm standing outside. Please hurry up," Aria pleaded, looking up at the window to Ezra's apartment.

The lights were all still on, and Aria could see Ezra's shadow wandering aimlessly around the small apartment.

"Why can't Ezra bring you home, Aria?" Emily asked softly, "What happened?"

"We broke up. Please come and get me."

"I'll be right there."

Aria wrapped her arms around herself to shield her body from the cool and crisp autumn air. As Aria's hands rubbed her biceps and tried to warm up her body, her phone chimed with a new message and began to vibrate in the back pocket of her black skinny jeans.

"Poor Aria! When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep…-A"

Aria anxiously scanned the street for anyone that could be watching, and saw a bush sway in the wind. Aria jumped as she saw headlights break through the darkness of the streets at 1 AM on a Tuesday morning.

"Thank God, Emily!" Aria exhaled as she slammed the car door shut behind her, pressing the lock button repeatedly.

"What the hell happened, Aria?" Emily asked, her brow furrowed with worry.

"With Ezra?" She asked slowly, Emily nodded, "I…we got in a huge fight."

"About what?" Emily inquired, noticing Aria shaking and turned the heat knob all the way to the right.

"He…called me a child. He said that I wouldn't understand," Aria confessed with a shake of her head and a sick smile.

"Wouldn't understand what?" Emily pushed further.

Aria's head snapped to the left, and she stared Emily in the eye even in the complete darkness of the car, only illuminated by the touch screen radio.

"I wouldn't understand that whatever happened with Amelia didn't mean anything," Aria whispered, turning to face the window.

"Who's Amelia?"

"Some TA who works at Hollis. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Take me home, please."

"_Ezra!" Amelia gushed, holding up his lesson plan for the following day. "This is brilliant! The students are going to LOVE it."_

_Ezra smiled shyly and shrugged, "I hope so."_

"_I know so," Amelia said, smiling up at him._

_Ezra returned the smile before turning away and noticing all the missed messages he had from Aria._

"_Where are you? We need to talk…-Aria"_

"_Please come home. –Aria"_

"_Ezra, please text me back. This is important. –Aria"_

"_Please. I don't know who else to talk to. –Aria"_

_Ezra glanced up from his phone and looked back at Amelia, who hadn't moved from her seat a few feet away._

"_Something wrong, Ezra?" _

"_Um, no. I think I should get going, though. My girlfriend is waiting for me," Ezra said, gathering up his mug and shoving loose papers into his brief case. _

"_Aria," Amelia said knowingly, "Are you ok?" Amelia asked him, her eyes exuding pure concern. _

_Ezra stared at her for a few minutes. Her ice blue eyes were locked onto his, and her bright blonde hair seemed to glow under the harsh lighting of the lecture hall. _

"_I'm fine," he said slowly, shaking his head to clear his muddled thoughts. _

"_Do you have to go right now?" She asked innocently, but Ezra noticed a certain glimmer in her eye._

"_I think I should," he said slowly, turning to walk towards the door. _

"_Do you always do what you think is right?" Amelia countered flirtatiously, twirling her long hair around a perfectly manicured finger. _

_Aria. Aria. Aria. Aria. Ezra's mind screamed at him as he walked back over to her. _

"_Usually, but not always."_

"_I think…that tonight should be an exception," Amelia suggested slowly, reaching her fingers up to loosen one of the buttons on her white blouse. _

"_Amelia, I don't think…" Ezra began, but was cut off by her voice. _

"_What did I say about wrong and right, Professor Fitz?" Amelia asked playfully, undoing yet another button. _

_Ezra's eyes fell to her breasts, which were now exposed. He stared at the light skin and the lacey bra that covered the generously sized mounds._

"_I…really don't think this is right," Ezra said once again._

"_Then why are you staring at my breasts?"_

"_I…don't know."_

_Ezra's phone began to ring, and Ezra could see out of the corner of his eye that it was Aria._

"_Is it her?" Amelia asked as her hands paused on the third button of her shirt._

"_Yes," Ezra answered, his entire being immersed in guilt as he read Aria's name once again on the caller ID._

"_So who's it going to be? Me or her?" Amelia questioned, raising a perfectly arched brow as she undid the last button on her sheer blouse. _

_A/N:_

_So, flashbacks are in italics. (Obvious? I don't know). Let me know what you think. Review! Xxoo_


	2. Call Your Girlfriend

**Call Your Girlfriend**

The sunlight that was streaming through the windows in Emily's room made Aria's eyes burn. She sat up in the bed slowly, rubbing her swollen eyes, sighing when her knuckles turned black from the dried mascara on her lashes.

Aria's head was pounding as she glanced around the room, recognizing the pale walls and delicate furnishings, as her brain registered where she was. She let out an audible groan as last night's events flooded into her now conscious mind.

Aria could hear her phone ringing from its place by the bed, and was dreading picking it up – no matter who it was.

Aria stared at the lit up and buzzing phone as it incessantly rang, before she begrudgingly snatched her iPhone off of the nightstand, and quickly unlocked her phone.

The bright screen of her iPhone clearly read,

_27 Missed Calls from Ezra Fitz._

_27 Voice Mails from Ezra Fitz._

Aria rolled her eyes as she quickly threw the heavy duvet off of her body, and got out of the warm bed to begin looking around Emily's room for her belongings. Aria tried to make as little noise as possible as she darted around the room, grabbing various articles of clothing that had been discarded on the floor in what had to have been a horrific meltdown on her part.

"Hey," Emily called out, leaning against the stark white frame of the door. "You're finally up."

"Yeah, sorry. I have to go, though," Aria murmured as she grabbed her black leather purse and bag containing her things from Ezra's apartment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked slowly, arching a brow and taking a long sip of the steaming coffee in her hand, unmoving from her stance in the doorway.

Aria shook her head forcefully, taking one last glance at the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Not really, Em. Thanks for picking me up last night. I'll call you later."

Aria brushed past Emily and out of the room before she heard a response. She jogged down the immaculately decorated hallway of the Fields' house, and hollered a quick hello to Mrs. Fields as she bound down the stairs, and closed the front door tightly behind her.

Aria took a deep breath of the already warm air as her finger hovered over the first name on her speed dial.

_Ezra Fitz._

She pressed the phone number next to the smiling picture of his face, his teeth sparkling and his eyes beaming. Ezra's short hair fell in a perfectly messy way on his forehead, and Aria felt her heart lurch from her chest. The same picture that had once ensued butterflies in her stomach now made her feel sick.

Ezra answered after only one ring, and Aria's breath hitched when she heard the click that connected their call.

"Aria? Aria? Are you there?" Ezra called into the phone, clearly exhausted from a restless night that revolved around bottomless glasses of scotch and an immeasurable amount of pacing around his small apartment.

"Ezra." Aria stated matter-of-factly, not lifting her red and stinging eyes from where they were fixed on the pavement in front of her.

"I'm so sorry. Please let me explain. I swear this isn't what you think it is," Ezra pleaded into the phone, the pain in his voice clearly audible.

It was moving, Aria had to admit, but as much as she wanted to believe it, she knew firsthand what cheating did to a relationship. She kept her father's secret when he had an affair with Meredith, and she saw the road of heartbreak and destruction it led her family down.

"Don't call me again. I don't want to hear from you. Please, just leave me alone, Ezra," Aria said coolly, taking the conversation in stride as she continued down the sidewalk that would eventually lead to her house.

Aria squinted as the sun began to beam directly overhead, and when her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she saw Spencer emerging from the front door of the Hasting's house.

"Aria," Ezra begged.

"I have to go, Ezra. Send Amelia my best," Aria hissed icily, quickly hanging up before she had to hear what else Ezra had to say - true or not.

"Hey, Aria!" Spencer called out as she jogged across the deserted street and towards where Aria was standing with the phone still pressed against her ear.

"Hi, Spencer. I really have to get home," Aria glanced down the street and towards her house.

"Oh, is everything ok?" Spencer asked, cocking her head to the side.

Spencer stared at Aria as her mind churned with possibilities. The girl in front of her was not the edgy, quirky and put together girl she usually saw. No, the girl standing in front of her was clearly wearing last night's clothes. The tight and black silk dress that Aria was wearing was wrinkled, creased and stained. Her black eyeliner and mascara was puddled around her eyes in a panda like manner, and her hair was a complete and utter disaster. Aria's usually silky hair was matted and tangled, and Aria didn't seem to take any notice of her appearance as she strolled down the street in front of all her friends, family and neighbors that were sure to gossip as soon as she was out of earshot.

As Spencer's eyes roamed over Aria in a judgmental manner, Aria knew that Spencer had already figured out something was wrong, and that Emily was bound to tell the other girls about what had happened with her and Ezra, if she hadn't called them all already.

"Actually, Ezra and I broke up. I really don't want to talk about it. Ask Emily if you want the details. I have to go," Aria blurted out bluntly.

Aria turned on the heel of her studded leather boot, and walked briskly towards her house, not bothering to glance back over her shoulder at Spencer. She knew the girls would have a meeting later to discuss her, her breakup, her appearance, her behavior, etc., and Aria didn't care. If she was going to remain unscathed from the situation and disaster that her relationship had become, she was not going to discuss the matter any further – not with anyone.

As Aria turned the slight corner and approached her seemingly quiet house, she caught sight of both the garage and driveway full of vehicles, which signaled that Mike, Byron, and Ella were all home.

Aria took a deep breath as she bounded up the two steps and onto her front porch. She could hear Ella and Byron talking in the kitchen, and she quietly closed the front door behind her, hoping to make a stealthy escape up into her room.

As Aria took her first step into the warm and fragrant house, the floorboard underneath her black leather boots creaked loudly.

"Fuck me," Aria murmured, throwing her head back in frustration, as she heard her parents shuffling around in the kitchen.

"Aria?" Byron called out from his seat at the head of the table.

"Hey, dad. Hi, mom. I have to go shower before going out," she said vaguely.

"Oh?" Byron inquired, and Aria mentally cursed herself for peaking his interest, "where are you going out to?"

"Just out to the Brew with the girls. I really need to go get ready," Aria insisted, raising her brows and checking the time on her phone for dramatic effect.

"That's funny," Ella said with a slight smile, "Hanna just came by looking for you. By the way, seventeen year olds aren't allowed to stay out all night without so much as a phone call."

Ella cocked her head to the side with a knowing look in her eye as she waited for her daughter to explain her way out of yet another lie that she was caught in. These days it seemed like Aria never told the truth, and it was beginning to grind on Ella's last nerve.

"I'm sorry, mom. I got caught up with Emily. I spent the night at her house, I swear. You can even call Mrs. Fields if you want," Aria said, her heart placed over her heart as if she was giving the pledge of allegiance. Technically, everything she had just told her mom was true, she had just left out the details.

"Ok, I will. Now what about Hanna?" Ella inquired, hoping to finally trap her daughter in a lie that she couldn't continue to lie her way out of.

"That's right," Aria said with a small laugh, "we didn't invite Hanna. We actually wanted to be able to talk about Caleb without her being there. He's been crazy lately, drinking and all," Aria shrugged her shoulders and widened her eyes at the pretend scandalous details she was telling her mother.

"Oh, well if you were going to see Ezra, you could just tell us," Ella said calmly.

Byron's hand gripped the morning's paper more tightly, and his mouth formed a tight line, but he nodded in response.

"Well, that's very kind of you, but that's not what is happening," Aria said simply, not wanting to give anything away, or give her father the satisfaction of knowing he was right about Ezra.

Byron always said that Aria's relationship with Ezra would never last, that he was just a creepy older guy that would eventually move onto another younger girl. Aria always dismissed Byron's comments and opinions of Ezra without a second thought, but now they seemed to hold some truthfulness and some righteousness, which was something Aria never foresaw happening. If anybody had ever told Aria that Ezra would cheat on her, she would tell him or her they were crazy. She had trusted him wholeheartedly, but now it was just that. She _had_ trusted him, she didn't anymore.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we going to do about Aria?" Hanna asked, closing her bedroom door behind her so her mother wouldn't hear from downstairs.<p>

Emily and Spencer exchanged blank looks from their seats on Hanna's bed.

"Well, we have to do something! They are meant to be together!" Hanna insisted, her voice getting louder.

"Well, Hanna, if you say it any louder it won't be a problem!" Spencer hissed with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

Hanna's brow furrowed as she glanced from Spencer to Emily.

"I don't –"

"Because the entire town will hear, and then he'll go to jail," Emily clarified, rubbing her temples.

"I have an idea, though," Hanna grinned as she walked over and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Emily and Spencer looked at one another knowingly.

"I swear!" Hanna interjected, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, "This _will_ work."

"Okay," Spencer said with a shrug, "shoot."

* * *

><p>"Ezra, Ezra, Ezra," Hardy said in a reprimanding tone as he shut the brown door to apartment 3B behind him.<p>

Ezra glanced up at Hardy from his seat on the couch as he threw back another glass of scotch, and rubbed his hand over his unshaven face.

"This can be fixed, right?" Ezra asked, staring at Hardy with puppy-dog-like eyes.

Hardy gulped, unmoving from his place near the door.

"Ezra," Hardy began, making a move towards the kitchen, "Aria is a very…." He searched for an appropriate word, "strong-willed person, that I know about her, but you know so much more. Only you know if you can fix this. In the mean time, what I can do is pour you another glass of scotch."

Ezra nodded sheepishly as he held his glass up towards the ceiling, and sighed when he heard the satisfying sound of liquid hitting glass.

_A/N:_

_I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, and it's just because I haven't felt like I've known what to write. I've had a lot of trouble writing recently, and I don't want to give you chapters that I feel are just crap. Hopefully this isn't. Please review, comment, give me suggestions, etc. Xoxo._


	3. My Everything

**My Everything**

Aria sighed as she felt her body sink into the comfort and warmth of her bed. Her head was pounding, and she prayed that her parents and Mike would just leave her alone. Aria's mind was reeling, but she had told her parents that she was going to go out to meet the girls. Another lie. Normally this wouldn't be a problem; she would just go and see Ezra. Ezra. Aria could feel her eyes sting with tears as she thought about him. Aria wasn't sad – she was furious, but it didn't stop the tears from gathering in her eyes until her vision was a complete blur.

Aria's phone rang loudly, pulling her out of her own thoughts.

"Hello?" Aria called into the phone.

"Hey!" Hanna yelled back, "The girls and I were talking about you."

Aria could hear the protests of the other girls in the background, and couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Okay," Aria said unsurely, but her mood was already improving significantly.

"Spencer's family's lake house is empty for the long weekend, and we think it would be perfect for us all to go down there. You know, get your mind off of Ezra," Hanna mentioned his name obliviously, and it felt like a knife was being twisted in Aria's heart.

Thinking about him was unbearable, and hearing his name was just too much.

"Yeah," Aria said, "that sounds great. What time?"

Hanna squealed with joy on the other end of the line, "We will pick you up in an hour."

Hanna disconnected the call and turned towards Spencer and Emily,

"Time to call Mr. Fitz!"

* * *

><p>Ezra groaned as he heard his phone blare out a ringtone from where it was lying on the coffee table. Ezra rubbed his head roughly before reaching out and blindly groping the table until his hand reached the vibrating phone.<p>

"What?" Ezra mumbled into the phone, his head fuzzy from the scotch he and Hardy had drunk earlier.

"Mr. Fitz?" Hanna called out nervously into the phone.

"Uh, Hanna?" Ezra questioned, his brow furrowing in confusion over why his ex-student, and ex-girlfriend's best friend was calling him.

"Yeah. We know you and Aria broke up," Hanna said bluntly, causing Spencer and Emily to once again groan in protest.

"Ok?" Ezra said uncertainly, moving to sit up on the large leather couch.

"We want you two to get back together," Hanna said brightly, "meet us at Spencer's lake house tonight. 7:00, okay?"

Ezra thought about it for a moment, realizing this was probably his best, and only chance at winning Aria back.

"Okay," Ezra said, feeling his stomach become a mess of knots, as he went to go start a pot of coffee and sober up.

Ezra glanced over at the clock that glowed a bright green from its place on the oven – 5:30. He had an hour and a half until he had to be at the lake.

Ezra's phone chimed with a new text message, and he quickly read over the address for the lake house that Hanna had just sent him.

He wasn't sure why the girls were so insistent on helping him – did they not know why he and Aria broke up? Ezra shook his head as he grabbed the coffee pot and poured the steaming liquid into a giant mug.

Ezra downed the coffee, wincing as it seared his throat. He walked into the corner of his apartment that served as his bedroom, and began to back a bag for the weekend, before shuffling into the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up. If he had any chance of winning Aria back, looking like a drunkard would squander it.

* * *

><p>Aria excitedly packed her giant navy blue duffel bag that was full of comfortable clothes, bikinis, and her toiletries. She was elated to be spending time with the girls, and to hopefully get her mind off of Ezra. As Aria zipped up the bag that was straining with the amount of contents she had shoved into it, her phone rang.<p>

"Hey," Aria said into the phone, after reading the caller ID.

"Hey, we're here," Spencer said, and Aria could tell that she wasn't the only one who was looking forward to this trip.

"I'll be right down," Aria said as she hung up the phone and grabbed her bag, surveying her room one last time to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Aria turned around to find herself face to face with Byron.

"Where are you off to?" Byron asked cautiously, leaning against the doorway to Aria's bedroom in an attempt to seem relaxed.

"The girls and I are going to Spencer's lake house for the weekend," Aria said with a grin, "They are actually waiting for me in a car downstairs."

Byron raised a brow at Aria, still not feeling as though he could fully trust her after she had kept her relationship with Ezra a secret for so long.

"It's just the girls," Aria said as she rolled her eyes, "Girl's weekend."

"Byron," Ella warned from down the hall, "let the girl go and be with her friends."

Byron sighed and nodded in agreement, placing a hand on Aria's shoulder.

"Be careful, honey," he said gently as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Aria smiled and reassured her parents that she wouldn't do anything stupid while unsupervised at the lake for the next three and a half days.

Aria pushed past her parents and bounded down the stairs, and towards where Spencer's SUV was waiting for her.

"Hey!" Aria called out as she jogged towards the running car.

"Hey!" All three of the girls yelled back.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Emily said with a smirk.

"I just had to convince my parents that I wasn't secretly going to see Ezra this weekend," Aria said with a half-hearted laugh.

Emily, Spencer and Hanna exchanged nervous glances in the dimly lit car.

"Well, let's get going!" Hanna insisted, breaking the awkward moment shared between the three girls, as Spencer put the car into drive and hit the gas pedal.

Aria woke up to stiff limbs and a dry mouth. The last thing she remembered was Spencer gushing about how great her date with Toby had been last night.

"We're here, sleepy head," Emily said teasingly as she poked and prodded Aria in an attempt to get her out of the car.

Aria slowly sat up from her seat in the back of Spencer's fairly large car, and raised her arms above her head as she stretched.

"We're going swimming, come on!" Hanna yelled from the front door of the house as she sprinted across the driveway in her bright pink and ruffled bikini.

Aria shook her head as she grabbed her duffle bag and purse from the seat next to her and walked towards the moderately sized lake house.

Aria walked into one of the four bedrooms, closing the door behind her as she fished through her bag to find one of her the bathing suits she had packed. Aria stared at herself in the mirror that hung on the back of the door before deciding on a simple black string bikini. She readjusted her hair into a large bun on the top of her head before opening the door and stepping out into the living room area.

Aria stopped in her tracks as she looked up and saw Ezra standing by the front door.

Aria stared at him, feeling unable to speak, and neither of them moved. Aria felt her eyes roam over him, taking in his dark wash jeans, his light blue t-shirt that fit snuggly across his arms and chest, and the way his blue ensemble brought out the bright blue of his eyes.

Ezra's eyes quickly surveyed Aria's almost completely exposed body, and he tried to stop his gaze from resting on the swell of her breasts that was slightly exposed due to the skimpiness of her bathing suit.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asked quietly, crossing her arms over her chest and causing Ezra to raise his gaze to meet hers.

"Your friends invited me," he said in a hushed tone, slowly moving towards where Aria was cemented.

Aria shook her head as she let out a deep breath.

"Do they have any idea why we broke up?" Ezra asked, still walking closer to Aria.

"I told Emily because she picked me up last night, but I don't know about the others," Aria said calmly, averting her eyes from Ezra's piercing gaze.

"Aria, if you would just let me explain what happened," Ezra said as he finally reached where she was standing.

Ezra's hands gently grabbed Aria's forearms, "Please look at me, Aria," he pleaded.

"I can't," Aria whimpered, keeping her eyes locked on the floor.

She could feel the hot tears falling down her cheeks, but she couldn't bear to look up and face him.

"Aria," Ezra said softly, releasing one of her arms so that he could raise his hand up to her chin.

He tilted her face up so that her eyes were even with his.

"I never meant to hurt you, I swear," both of his hands moved to her face as he brushed away the tears that refused to stop falling.

"Then why did you?" Aria choked out.

"I…don't know. I was stupid. I was so, so, stupid, Aria. I will spend the rest of our life together making it up to you," Ezra promised, gripping her cheeks tighter in his hands.

"Did you sleep with her?" Aria whispered, staring into his eyes.

"No," Ezra said as he brushed her bottom lip with his thumb, "I didn't sleep with her."

"Then what happened?" Aria asked, noticing the dry and sticky trails her tears had left on her face.

"She…" Ezra began, shaking his head.

"Amelia," Aria interrupted, "At least say her name."

"Amelia," Ezra began again, noticing how the sound of him saying her name made Aria wince, "and I were in my lecture hall last night. She was complimenting me and telling me how great my new lesson plans were. She started taking her shirt off and telling me that I should stay and not think so much about the consequences, but my phone kept going off with calls from you. She told me not to answer the phone, and asked me who I was going to choose."

Aria stared at him for a moment, "And who did you choose?"

"You, Aria. I'm always going to choose you," Ezra said.

"So you're telling me _nothing_ happened between you and Amelia," Aria asked incredulously, shaking her head slightly.

"She took her shirt off, and we kissed. She tried to make more things happen, but I told her I had to go home to _you, _Aria," Ezra swore, running his hands up and down her arms.

Aria stared into Ezra's blue eyes, trying to detect any untruth in them.

Aria raised a shaky hand to his smooth cheek, slightly brushing her knuckles against his skin.

Aria closed her eyes as she felt Ezra's lips crashing against hers. His lip gently traced the outline of her bottom lip, and slowly pushed past her lips and into her mouth. Aria's hands locked behind Ezra's neck as his hands ran up and down her exposed waist. Ezra's hands teased with one of the ties on her string bikini, and Aria smiled against his lips as he continued to kiss her. Aria felt lightheaded from the lack of air as Ezra's fingers nimbly undid the ties on her bikini top, letting it fall to the floor.

Aria moved her hands down Ezra's arms, grabbing his hands and leading him towards her bedroom for the weekend. She broke away from him only to slam the door behind them.

Aria turned around to see Ezra lying on her bed, watching her with an amused expression on his face. Aria wiggled out of her bikini bottoms and sauntered towards him, reaching her hands up and under his t-shirt.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as he pulled the shirt over his head, exposing his chest to Aria's touch. Aria's hands ran down towards his belt buckle, quickly undoing it as she fumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans, carelessly tossing them to the ground. Ezra quickly shoved his boxers off, and fumbled on the ground until he found his wallet in the pocket of his crumpled jeans. He reached into it and grabbed a condom from the inner fold of his leather wallet, quickly tearing it open and sliding it onto himself.

Ezra ran a finger in between her thighs as Aria hastily grabbed his member, positioning herself on top of him before lowering herself until their hips met. Ezra grabbed Aria's hips tightly, bringing her body closer to his as she moved in a steady rhythm on top of him.

They made love wordlessly and hastily, and when Ezra came, Aria climbed off of him and searched for her black bikini bottoms in the darkness.

She slid them back onto her body and walked towards the door without making a sound.

"Aria?" Ezra called out, the confusion thick in his voice.

"I have to go be with the girls, Ezra. They're the reason I'm here," Aria said stiffly, opening the door to the brightly lit den and retying her bikini top over her chest.

Aria walked out the front door and into the almost complete darkness of the wooded area, the screams of Spencer, Hanna and Emily audible as the splashed around in the cool lake water.

"Hey!" Aria yelled as she waded into the icy water, which made it abundantly clear that fall was quickly approaching them.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Hanna asked flirtatiously, elbowing Aria in the ribs.

"You invited Ezra? Without even telling me?" Aria asked, her face unreadable in the darkness, but the hurt in her voice was clearly audible.

"You didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago," Hanna said jokingly, splashing the water around her thighs.

"Did you two…?" Emily asked quietly.

"Yeah. We slipped. But that's it. He lied to me; he kissed Amelia, and who knows if anything more happened. I'll never know for sure! Not to mention the things that were said that night in his apartment," Aria let out a deep breath as she let herself sink into the water.

"Aria, I said I was sorry," Ezra said quietly from the shore. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did and what I said. I can't take it back. I would if I could."

Spencer, Emily and Hanna fell silent upon Ezra's arrival.

"We can't go back, though," Aria whispered as she stared up at the black sky.

_A/N:_

_Please review! Thank you! ;) xoxo_


End file.
